New Student! o0
by Words of Silence
Summary: A new student comes to Ouran as the title states. Like Haruhi is a scholar ship student, yet he just wants to play the piano, I honestly couldnt think of a title, my first fic.
1. Proluge

"What is that beautiful sound!" exclaimed one of the outside music room 3. Inside the wonderful melody of moonlight sonata played.

"What's going on here?" A blond haired boy questioned the group of girls standing outside of his club room.

"Master Tamaki we thought that was you" said one of the many girls "The door is locked we figured you were in there"

Tamaki tried the door it wouldn't budge. The Twins Hikaru and Kaoru pushed him aside "excuse us Milord but you are weak, let us try!" they sounded elated in unison. But apparently they were had no better luck than Tamaki.

"What's going on?" asked a (supposedly) boy from the back of the group.

"Haruhi the door is locked," whined Tamaki.

Haruhi walked past the large group, and tried the right side of the two doors, it opened with no trouble. The girls all fussed how much smarter Haruhi was than the two boys.

Haruhi walked in and saw a boy with light spiky brown hair that hung in his face playing the piano. She walked up behind him. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that anyone was there.

"Excuse me" she said tapping the boy on the shoulder.

The boy jumped the moment she touched him. He slammed his hands onto the piano keys in fright, stopping the music. He looked at the others around him.

"I… I'm sorry" he stammered and rushed out of the room leaving everyone around him confused.

That was my first story please let me know what you think! (I'm sorry it was kinda short)


	2. Chapter 1

Haruhi thought about the boy from yesterday. He seemed so scared when he saw the others. She wondered if he was new.

There was still time before class, so Haruhi decided to take a walk in the courtyard. Sitting by the small pond head in his hands was the boy.

"I'm such an idiot", he muttered into his hands, "No I'm worse than an idiot, I wish Suzaku was here."

"Your not an idiot" Haruhi said from behind him. The boy was startled by her voice and fell flat on his back. "I'm so sorry, are you all right" Haruhi attempted to say through giggles.

"I…I'm fine", He stammered looking up. He noticed who the person laughing was. "You're the girl from yesterday"

"Yeah, and you were the boy playing the piano". Haruhi offered him her hand and helped him up. "So… I'm Fujioka Haruhi, and you are…"

"Gakoori Katsu, wait Fujioka. You're the other scholarship student, right," Katsu had an excited look in his silver blue eyes.

"Wait! You're a scholarship student!" shouted Haruhi in surprise. She examined his clothing, 'no scholarship student could afford that uniform'!

"Yeah, I start today. In class 1-A I believe", He stared at the girl waiting for a response.

"Um… how were you able to afford the uniform and if it was your first day why were you here yesterday?" Haruhi asked

"That's easy, my friends older brother attends Ouran so her family got it for me, and I was here yesterday because I went to meet with the principle" Katsu smiled, "anything else"

"Yeah" said Haruhi, "we should be getting to class"

The two new "friends" walked down the large halls of Ouran to 1-A. Talking about… well the things normal people do. Haruhi had fun because she couldn't talk about these things with the rich kids.


	3. Chapter 2

Haruhi and Katsu laughed all the way to class. They were still talking as they got to 1-A. Karou could see disbeleif in Hikaru's face. He was probly thinking '_why is Haruhi with the boy from yesterday'_

"You must be the new student", A boy said behind Katsu, the voice made him jump but he didn't fall this time. Katsu turned around to see a boy with brown hair and square glasses, "I'm class pesident Kazukiyo Souga"

Katsu shook the boy's hand. He had no idea how he was supposed to go through this school when he keeps jumping at everything that talks.

After class Hikaru and Karou came up to Katsu. Katsu looked up.

"Um... can I hepl you?" he asked.

"HI, we're the Hitchan brothers." they said, both extending their hand. Katsu shook them. "You were in the club room playing the piano right"

"Uh, yeah"

"Well, there's a problem with the piano", before Katsu could say anything the twins grabbed him and draged him to the club room. Haruhi ran after them, hoping they don't do anything that would freak him out.

"Hikaru, Karou", a boy with blond hair and violet eyes, "what are you doing with that boy"

"Oh Tamaki, Were going to get him to play the piano to entertain guests" Karou answered.

"Hikaru! Karou! What are you doing", Haruhi burst through the doors of the host club.

"Actually thats not such a bad idea", Everyone stared at a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Kyoya, what are you talking about?", Tamaki asked.

"Getting him to play the piano" Kyoya answered, "The customers loved him yesterday"

"Don't I get say in this", Katsu asked.

"Of course you do." a little boy said. He was so small, and well... cute. "Hi I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey"

"Uh... hi I'm Gakoori Katsu", Katsu smiled at Honey aside from Haruhi he was the first nice person he met at this school.

"Hm... Gakoori Katsu", Kyoya tried to place where he had heard the name, "Your the new scholaship student, right"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Kyoya was it", Katsu extended his hand, Kyoya shook it.

"Katsu would you like to play the piano," Haruhi asked. She was a bit concerned. He didn't do well with others and was jittery in crouds.

"Well... I have nothing better to do. I guess so," Katsu sighed. He had a gut feeling that he was making a mistake.

"Then it's settled," Honey declared, "Katsu welcome to the Ouran Highshcool Host Club!"


End file.
